Alive?
by CrystalSea
Summary: UNDERGOING MAJOR EDITING, REWRITING WHOLE STORY, BARE WITH ME REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU lol. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO YEARS, BUT NOW I AM MORE EXPERIENCED AND WRITING THE WHOLE THING AGAIN, SO ILL UPDATE ASAP. akane died in the pheonix mts. but did she really?
1. the tragedies affects

**Alive?**

By, CrystalSea 

A/n: Ranma ½ does not belong to me or any other characters within it. Sight…… let's get on with the story…oh yes and this is my first fanfic so be easy on me ok? huggles

AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was there that Ranma realized that he had lost her at last………….

**Two weeks later, ch.1 the tragedies affects.**

There it was at last, the coffin of the girl she had been competing with for 2 years. The girl her so called fiancé loved, she had died. Shampoo looked over at Ranma, but what was that expression on his face? It was like his soul wasn't even in him, he just looked empty, his eyes filled with sadness. Then she looked at her former rival's family, Soun was just in a basin of tears. Nabiki just looked sorry and deeply sad with tears rolling down her cheeks. As for Kasumi, she was the same as her sister, just with more sadness showing on her face.

Now that Akane had died what would she do? She couldn't' help but feel sad and sorry for Akane and she also felt deep regret…..

Ukyo looked at the coffin in front of her, she saw Ranma and his empty paled expression, she couldn't help but wonder what he was experiencing. As for Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Genma, you didn't even have to ask that question. But danmit! Now that Ranma has lost the only girl he ever loved, he wouldn't even consider marrying her. What would she do for the rest of her life? Then she looked back at the coffin and understood what she must do.

Nabiki and Kasumi were just in despair, they had just lost their youngest sister.

What would life be like now without the chaos of Ranma, Akane and the whole group? Also what would Ranma be like in a few months, would he still carry his emptiness?

The two older sisters just fell back into tears just imagining the poor life they had ahead…..

WHY COULDN'T RANMA PROTECT HER???!!!!!!!

I trusted you Ranma, I gave up on Akane realizing she was in love with you. But yet you failed to protect her and you failed me as well.- Ryoga just couldn't admit that he was at Akane's funeral, that her coffin was in front of him, it just couldn't be!! He wanted to kill Ranma for his insuperiority Saffron wasn't that strong, so Ranma could of saved Akane. Danm him!! With that Ryoga just cried himself out.

Three months after the tragedy things went differently in the Tendo household. Even in school things weren't so chaotic, but Ranma was the most different of all. Since Akane died he stopped enjoying life altogether, he cried himself to sleep and absolutely rejected his other fiancés. Nabiki, Soun, Kasumi, and Genma just lived way more quietly, its almost as if the whole family turned peaceful, something that would of never happened if Akane was there. Ryoga disappeared after the funeral, nobody know where he went, but then again neither the Saotome's or the Tendo's wondered. After a while Shampoo got heartbroken by Ranma's harsh rejection, and returned to China with Cologne and Mousse. As for Ukyo, she moved out of the country to Korea and opened a brand new okonomiyaki restaurant. The only fiancé not offended by Ranma's treatment was Kodachi, she never gave up but one day got so mad at his ignorance that she almost killed him in the middle of the night. After that she got sentenced to an asylum for 10 years. This was the time where they all said, " Akane come back."

A/n: so how was it? Don't kill me its going to get better. Plz review and tell me what u think.

**Ch 1 continued, plans for the future-**

" So Ranma, I know your still sad about Akane but its almost been a year now. We are about to finish high school and I was wondering where you were headed after that." Said Hojo Ranma's best friend. " I dunno, I think I'll be headed for college or sumthin, maybe take business classes and open a dojo to teach anything goes. But Hojo if you could stop talking about akane it'd be great!" Responded Ranma. " Oh well fine, anyway how's Kasumi? I heard she just came back from her honeymoon with Dr.Tofu. I mean finally I never thought he'd have the courage to ask her in marriage. But I guess it was about time she is almost 25 now." Added Hojo. " Well ya Hojo I mean things take time ya know? I'm happy for em, and also did ya know Nab. And Kuno are going out? I swear the weirdest couples have been forming since things got peaceful." Responded Ranma . " Well how about you? Isn't it time for you to get into one of those weird couples? I mean what about that Shampoo girl or Ukyo? Do you have any new about em? They were very cute and they loved ya." Suggested Hojo. " Na, I jus heard Shampoo went back to China with Mousse and da old hag, and Ukyo to Korea. Besides, they deserve somebody who loves them, and im not that guy. If I do love someone, I don't want to make the same mistake as I did with Akane."

After that Ranma went silent and hojo left. He did some long thinking and decided he would go to Kaii.

All his life, well since he met the Tendo's, he thought he would go to college with Akane. But faith took a sharp turn, and now he has to go to college alone. He had thought it over and over again, and kaii was the best college for him. Not only that but he would go away from Nerima, that town he lived in for 3 years, that town that had so many memories. Of course it was all the way in Hawaii( a/n, could you of guessed?) but he didn't care, without Akane here there was nothing to stay for. He wished Ryoga could've come with him, but he still hasn't come back since he disappeared. Where could he be? Well now was not the time to think of this, he already sent his application to kaii and he's leaving in 1 week. Ranma was packing, he decided only to take the most important things, he already took Akane's wooden door duckling. Then something dropped to the floor, he picked it up and this old feeling of heartache and sadness swept through him. It was an album containing 3 pictures of him and Akane. One was with them fighting again, the other with them sparring and the last one, was where they were both next to each other arm around neck holding a peace sign smiling towards the camera. Ranma decided to keep those pictures as a treasure he would guard. However now was the time to say goodbye to the family. He would be leaving tomorrow, how would he say goodbye? It was too hard, but as always Ranma was determined, only to start a new life. So, he went downstairs where he met many sad eyes.

" Ranma, are you really leaving us and Nerima?" Asked Soun. "Yes I am, it's time for me to go to college and start a life of my own." Answered Ranma. " Ranma you know very well Akane's coffin is empty. However you said you have seen her die in your arms before the mountains collapsed and you lost her. Let me ask you, are you going to Hawaii in a false hope to find Akane? Because if you are I must tell you that there is not a strand of hope that you will." Theorized Nabiki. " Nab, if I really thought Akane was alive I wouldn't of waited 1 ½ years to go and find her. No that is not the reason why I must go, I have stayed here long enough and it's about time I went. However I do want to find Ryoga on my way to Hawaii, he is the only person from here I want to stay and go to college with." Replied Ranma. " So I guess it's really time Ranma, well if that is what you think you must do, Dr. Tofu and I are 100 behind you. Just call us and say hi to Ryoga if you see him, but don't forget to come back and visit sometimes." Declared Kasumi.

"She's right, Ranma I heard America was a wonderful place and they have many wonderful people and doctors. I hope you will enjoy your stay over there, although I wish you would still stay amongst us. But here is a little medicine that I could cure just about anything, in case anything should happen." Said Dr.Tofu as he handed the little bag to Ranma. " RANMA MY BOY!!! I cannot come with you as I am getting old, but remember all our training when you were little, and don't forget your father.. If you do come back be sure to bring a little something for your father." Sobbed Genma. " Yes pa, but I probably wont come back here to visit for a long time, although I will write to you guys as much as I can. I will miss all of you dearly and wish you all the best lives, but tomorrow morning I will be gone. Thanks to you guys for all your hospitality and support all these years. Sayonara Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, and pa, It was a pleasure staying here in nerima.


	2. A trip Full of Memories

**Ch 2, the trip that was full of memories. **

"RANMA YOU JERK!!!!" exclaimed Akane. " Akane it's not what you think, Shampoo got into my bed when I was sleeping and…." Ranma didn't have time to finish as Akane took a swipe at him with her mallet. " YA RIGHT!! How could I believe such a lie, your such a pervert.!" With that Akane walked away. " Akane!! Will you listen?! Your so jealous all the time you don't even try!!" exclaimed Ranma. " Me jealous???? Of You?!! YAH RIGHT!!! You know what Ranma I don't have time for this, I'm going." Finished Akane, leaving Ranma behind.

CCCCCRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The train stopped and Ranma walked in, kind of dizzy since he just woke up from his dream. Ranma took a seat in a cabin alone near the window, where he could see Nerima. Then the train started leaving, it was so painful for him to leave this town that a single tear rolled down. Then he saw his old high school, Furinkan High, he remembered the 1st time he went there. Akane fought all those guys at the entrance – that tomboy always was popular with guys- Said Ranma solemnly. That was where he also met kuno and Mrs. Ninomya and also the crazy principal. That's also where Ryoga cut Akane's hair leaving her in a state of shock. Then the train passed by Dr. Tofu's office, " Akane used to have that silly crush on him, and I was actually jealous. To think I was jealous of every guy that went near Akane. Like that Shinnosuke guy or even Ryoga, Kuno and Gosunkugi or even Mikado weren't that big of a deal." Said Ranma.

Then the train passed by Mr.Voyage, the person that was the cause for the whole Romeo and Juliet play. " To think that guy made us do all that for nothing, but it was worth it, it was the 1st time Akane and I got so close." Then Ranma started remembering all the events that happened; Ryoga, Mikado, Shampoo, Romeo and Juliette, Ukyo, Ms.Ninomya, Kuno, Gosunkugi, Principal, Seperation cave, the dolls curse, herbe, kodachi and the tournament, happy and the old hag, pantyhose tarou, shinnosuke, his mom and seppuku, Nabiki's threats, Dr.tofu and Safron!!

" He's the cause for her death, I didn't turn her back in time, its all my fault. If only I had been quicker, she would be on this train with me right now! I am so sorry Akane, I f I hadn't come into your life this would of never happened." Ranma shortly fell asleep with many tears and grief in his eyes.

A/N: im sorry for making this chapter so short but you know I just couldn't add it to my other chapies because it would make them wwwwwaaaaayyyyyy to long. But at least I hope your enjoying this story so far, I update as much as I can, so don't quit on me as soon as you see theres only like 3 chapters up. Please tell me what you think and review. Email me at . Thankyou.


	3. ch 3 kaii

**Ch 3 kaii**

After the train and the plane, Ranma finally arrived in America. It was dark and he still needed to go to Kaii, so he found a taxi and paid. When he got to Kaii he went to the front desk and stated his name.

" Ranma Saotome…. Ah yes there you are, your dorm is in level B room 108. You do have a roommate but he is unidentified to me for the moment. Here is your key and the class schedule you printed out, welcome to America son." The front desk gave him his key and Ranma went, wondering who his dorm partner was. Then a girl past right in front of him, she smelled familiar but now was not the time. He went to his room and unpacked after he washed, then he went to bed.

3:45 in the morning-

The door opened and a guy walked in, Ranma feeling surprised jumped out of bed in ready position. The guy was taken by surprise as well and jumped back, he quickly flipped the light and "!!!!!!!!" "!!!!!!!!!", " RYOGA! What are you doing here??? Are you my roommate?! How long have you been in America???" Asked Ranma in obvious shock.

" RANMA…….. YOU!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???!! Please don't tell me you came to live here. WHAT ABOUT NERIMA???!!" Ryoga asked in complete frustration and shock.

"WHOA, Ryoga, cool down and ya I did come ta go ta college here. Nerima got painful so I moved. But you still didn't answer my questions."

"RANMAAA….. I got so mad at you at the funeral that I couldn't take it, so I went somewhere where you hadn't been. Over 1 ½ years I got some orientation senses and found my way here. Yes Ranma this is my 1rst year in this college but not in this state. I'm still mad at you for losing Akane, so why don't you go do me a favor and get another dorm." Ryoga said, his anger rising.

" So that's why you didn't come back after that day, I thought better of you Ryoga. I didn't

lose Akane either she got taken away from me. No I'm not going to move out of this dorm Ryoga cause I think your misunderstanding things." Ranma responded.

" Oh yah? So why don't you tell me what I'm misunderstanding? Didn't she die because of you? Didn't she die cause you couldn't protect her? Common Ranma you gotta help me cuz I still don't understand"

"Your pushing Ryoga! Saffron beat me, but then I sorta killed him I just wasn't quick enough. You know it you were there. I clearly remember also that I always beat you. So if Saffron beat me that means he was also clearly better than you. In that case you also let Akane down if **that's** your reasoning." Ranma replied in anger. They both fell silent and thought long.

" Ranma, I guess your right I haven't thought of it that way, but when I see you I still have this certain feeling like you betrayed me. I still love Akane Ranma, more than you know, even though she is long dead. I still may not be able to forgive you completely I know it wasn't your fault though. Nice to see you Ranma."

" You two Ryoga, well since were roommates I guess we should go explore the school together." Ranma proposed, so they both went out to explore Kaii, and the new world that awaited them, since now it was five thirty in the morning.

When Ryoga and Ranma went out of the room, they thought they should meet some people 1rst.

" Lets go down to the cafeteria, a lot of people wake up early since they have early classes." Suggested Ryoga. " Ya sure we have ta start somewhere, say Ryoga show me your class schedule." Ryoga handed him his class schedule. " You took seven classes? I only took six, lets see:

Ryoga's class schedule.

**First: Business, R120, 6:30 Am.**

**Second: Cooking R200, 7:15 Am**

**Third: Athletics, field, 7:50 Am.**

**Fourth: Calculous2, R204, 8:35Am.**

**Fifth: health, R630, 2:30Pm.**

**Sixth: Biology/ physics, R50, 4:00Pm.**

**Seventh: Tikwendo/ Martial arts, gym, 7:00Pm.**

Ranma's class schedule.

First: Health, R603, 6:30Am. 

**Second: calculus, R804, 7:15Am.**

**Third: Athletics, field, 7:50Am.**

**Fourth: business, R120, 8:35Am.**

**Fifth: Computer genetics, R404, 3:00Pm**

**Sixth: Biology/ physics, R50, 4:00Pm**

" Cool, we have two classes together and hey, maybe we'll have 3, I never knew the had martial arts here, ya I'll take it with ya."

"Ya, but what are you taking business for? I'm taking it to open **A **school for martial arts, I bet it's the same for you huh? Well let's go to the cafeteria and get some food, maybe people will join us." So they headed there but when they got there it was overflowing with people. Then somebody tapped them on their shoulder.

" Hey there, my name is Michi and this is my friend Joey, you guys don't look like your from around here. I'd say your Asian am I correct? Well you guys wanna eat breakfast with us, this is our first year here two so you know how it goes." Suggested Michi, and with that they all sat at a table and took some food.

" May I see your class schedule?" Asked Joey, he was a dirty blond haired boy, tall and sort of thin a little muscular and looked very smart. Michi was a black haired girl with a square cut down to her shoulders, she was as tall as Akane but less muscular, she was tan and looked awesomely intelligent.

" Looks like I have business with Ranma , cooking with Ryoga, and athletics with both of you, cool looks fun." Observed Joey.

" Let me see, I have calculus 2 with Ryoga, computer genetics with Ranma, and biology/physics with you guys well that's good I though I had classes all alone." Said a relieved Michi.

"HEY MICHI!!! Here you are I've been looking for you, I have biology/physics with you and lili as well as athletics." Said Diana one of Michi's close friend. " Hey D that's great you'll also have it with Ryoga and Ranma , guys meet Diana, I've known her since freshman year." Introduced Michi to them, Diana shook both of their hands, " Well Lili will have to meet you two later but it was a pleasure meeting you guys. See ya in byo." Then she walked away in a hurry.

" Great now that we've all met, let's go get out books in the library." Joey suggested and they all went to the library.

The library was very big there was 3 stories and 2 sided. When the new crew got there they were shocked by the size of the building. " Oh my, this is going to take some getting used to. My old school's library wasn't even half that big, let's start by asking some info at the front desk." Said Michi.

" Ya good idea, and lets try to hurry cause we only have about half and hour to sort of , get to know this school, before out classes start." Exclaimed Joey, Ranma and Ryoga didn't even say anything they were too shocked by the library's dimension. But still followed along.

They met four libraryens, only memerized ones name because she gave them cookies. Her name was Mrs. Lydria, she was a nice wise old lady that had actually volunteered to work as a librarien for free. After they all got their books they headed straight for their dorms, since there was so many to carry. Ranma's, Ryoga's, Michi's and Joey's classes all went fine. Joey was amazed at Ranma's and Ryoga's Athletic skills when he got there, and it looked like he wasn't the only one. The whole class and even the teacher jus stared in aw, they were so good at stretching, running and all the other things.

Ranma and Ryoga didn't really pay and attention to it, because they had gotten the same exact treatment at Furinkan High.

Biology on the other hand was very difficult for them , even though it was only the second week of school. Michi, Lili, Zoa a new friend, Ryoga and Ranma all got along perfectly they just wished it wasn't in their hardes class of the day that they met. Cooking went great for Ryoga and Joey, although they mest up most recipes they still had fun. As for Ranma and Michi, computer genetics was just plain fun, your only requirements were to do an oral project every 2 weeks, otherwise it was all free.

Soon Ranma and Ryoga knew almost the whole school, as well as for Ranma's secret. People took it very strangely at first, but then started to see that Ranma was Ranma and Ryoga was Ryoga nomatter what. The whole thing was almost perfect for those two.

**A/N: I'm sorry if there was some confusion for the last 2 chapters. You see I had some problems figuring out how to chapter them. So the first two chapters ended up on the same page. I hope this clears this up a bit( wut a clutz). **

**Anywayz I really really hope this story is going to your liking. Please send any comments or suggestions and review. HUGGLES . **


	4. ch4 dating game

**Ch4 dating game**

" Say Ranma, would you like to go out with me on Friday night?" Proposed Zoa, Ranma was kind of taken aback on that question. " Um, well, um…." Ranma was at lost of words, he tried his best to answer. " He's already got plans with me this whole weekend so maybe next weekend ok Zoa?" Ryoga butted in.

" Oh alright sure well then I guess I'll see you around Ranma." Said Zoa as she left.

" Thanks Ryoga you that was a close one, I owe you one."

" Well of course you owe me what ya think I did it for?" Replied Ryoga and they both fell into laughs.

" Well Ranma, looks like you already got a new crush. But I can see you don't like her you got that look in your eyes that say you're in love with someone else. But maybe I'm wrong, who know? Well I'll see you two around class." Dropped in Michi.

" God I swear I could totally see Nabiki's mind in her, not that it's bad but it's sort of creepy you know?" Said Ranma. "Well ya I guess she sort of does but hey it could get worse. But seriously Ranma, Zoa is the sixth person to have asked you out this month are you ever going to step up? I mean I know your still one Akane, well I am two but she is dead and we have to move on. Ranma what would Akane do if she knew you were still hooked up on her after her death?" Asked Ryoga as he smiled. " She'd probably pound me into dust ** then **tell me to move on." Responded Ranma.

"Well then, are you going to go out with Zoa? Or is it with another girl? Whatever you choose pal, I'm right behind ya!"

" Well I don't know yet but I'm not going to go out with anybody for just a little while. Thanks for your support though Ryoga. Cuz I know if somebody was still here you would of pound me into dust to go out with her. Anyways, I still haven't found the right girl to ask out yet so until then I'll just concentrate on having fun." Said Ranma.

" Ya, I guess your right, but it might take a long time to find the right girl. As for me, Christy asked me to go out with her. I said no so I wouldn't leave her with any false hopes. But you know what's funny? I sort of do miss everybody at home, I miss the chaos we use to have, the adventures and everything. I even miss Shampoo and Ukyo. You might think I'm weird but I still have a little crush on Ukyo, I don't know there's just something different about her. Here it's just a normal life for us, I mean all the students in furinkan were adventurous and exiting. Here were the only people that are exiting. I don't know Ranma things are just too peaceful here." Confessed Ryoga.

" I know that's right, but it is **sort** of nice to have a peaceful life you don't always have to watch your back for crazy Amazons and you don't have to worry about intoxicating foods. Although I do miss the old things two, I still think a peaceful life is a nice change." Replied Ranma.

So after all there classes Michi, Joey, Ranma, Ryoga, Lili, and Diana decided to go out for movies and dinner. When they came back Ranma changed into his pajamas and washed. But when he came back he saw Ryoga looking at something solemnly. The he realized it were the pictures with Akane and him.

" Hey Ryoga, soo jus lookin at pictures huh?" Asked Ranma.

"You know all these years, it was always about you two. When you think about it, it was always revolved around you two. Still we all tried to get you and Akane apart, even though it was so obvious you guys were meant for each other. I guess we were all blinded once upon a time but I still wish one of us hadn't gone." Ryoga stated sadly.

Ranma remained quiet, he just didn't want to think about it but he knew Ryoga was right. So he just said goodnight to him and went to sleep thinking……

**A surprising discovery…………..**

"Mornin you two, d'ya sleep late?" asked Michi.

" Well ya, sort of. So since it's Sunday, what do you guys want to do?" Asked Ranma.

" How about we all go to the beach? It has been a while and it's very sunny outside." Suggested Ryoga. " You guys go ahead, I have to go visit somebody at the hospital." Said michi.

" Really? Were sorry michi, who is it your grandpa?" Asked Ranma. " No, I don't even know the girl. You see my dad is an archeologist and about two years ago since it's the middle of the year, he studied the phoenix Mts.(a/n hum hum,,, can anybody guess whats coming next?)"

"THE PHEONIX MTS??!!" Asked both Ranma and Ryoga in unision.

" Yes the phoenix Mts. Anyways he wanted to study the folks that lived there, but it turns out a big part of the Mts. Collapsed due to unexplained phenomenons. So he still went to check it out and under a lot of Rocks he found a girl that looked like she was about 16. So he immediately brought her to the hospital, but when he found her she had no heart pulse. When she got there the Drs. Examined her and said she was just in a heart attack, but god knows how she began breathing again because they found her at least 2 hours after her incident. (a/n Ok guys just bare with me here….) Since then she's still alive but is in a coma, my father and I are afraid because if she doesn't wake up soon she might die. So since then I paid her a visit everyday I possibly could, hoping she would wake up for her own good." Finished michi.

" ………", " So that girl is still alive right? Is there any possible chance we could go with you?" Asked Ranma, he was jus stunned. He was almost sure that person was Akane who else could it possibly be?He just need to see her and confirm his thought.

" Well ok I guess it's alright. But why would you guys want to visit a person you don't know? Although it's very kind of you guys II still don't get it." Said Michi.

" You'll find out soon enough, if we're right. So at what time are you going Michi?"

" Right now." Responded Michi, so with that Ranma and Ryoga went with Michi to see who was the mysterious person.

Ranma was deep in though, what if it really was Akane? Would he be able to take the shock? Would she love him when she get up? Would she have changed? How would the others handle her return?

Ryoga was thinking the exact same thing but it didn't matter anymore because truly Akane had died on the inside of him. She was already lost to him, but he still longed to see her beautiful face again. He wanted her happy with him or not. Please e her, please be Akane, please let her live and wake from her coma, please.

When they got to the hospital mishi stated her name and her guests. "Go in mishi, but we got tot ell you this case looks hopeless in many ways. It has been almost 2 ½ years since she's been like this. She might not wake up, the Drs. Don't know what to think." Stated the front desk.

" Ya, I know but we got to keep trying and if she doesn't wake up for another year we still got to keep trying until she actually stops breathing. The drs. Cannot and will not kill her unless ordered by my father, so keep these comments to yourself thanks." With that mishi walked off.

" Michi, that was kind of harsh she was only stating it." Implied Ranma, although on the inside he was terrified at what the lady had said.

" Ya, whatever, they've been saying that for the past year, don't worry about it she gets the same treatment from me everytime."Replied michi.

When they got to the room, Mishi slowly opened the door and let Ranma and Ryoga in, she got surprised at their reactions. They were just standing there wide eyed and gaping without budging a muscle.

"Guys, hey guys, what the matter? Do you know her?" Asked mishi.

"……Akane" said Ranma in just below a whisper. Ryoga was just hangin dead, then all of a sudden burst into tears crying and crying..

(**a/n, wow I'm done with the fourth chappy yay.!! I hope you guys liked it, and again please review if you haven't already done so. I'm really pooped right now because its 3 in the morning and I really tried to make this chappy better than others and more interesting. So feel free to comment as you like but don't be too harsh on me ducks banana peel. Well that's it for now until the next update which should come in like a day or two. youpyy for me!!! huggles)**


	5. ch5 coming back

**Ch 5 coming back**

(A/N: ok guys I'm truly very sorry if you guys think my story really stinks, keep in mind that I am a brand new writer in this. But if you do, please don't review as harshly as another reviewer of mine did. Keep it friendly, I'm doing the best I can and I'm working really hard to please you guys. 

**Ok now that that's of my shoulder, I hope this chappy is better than other ones. )**

**A/n- man shall I say this again? Ranma ½ does not and I mean does not belong to me, so don't shoot me for it. **

Ranma slowly walked towards the bed, which held his fiancé. Kami Sama she was beautiful, she did change in appearance however. Her hair had grown down slightly passed her shoulders. She got thinner and taller as well. How he missed seeing her face, her majestic face.

"Akane…. how?" He just sat down next to her and held her hand being ever so gentle.

Ryoga came over, still weeping but calmer he in turned came over and stared out how she changed.

" Excuse me, but am I suppose to know what's going on? I mean how do you guys know her? Was she your friend?" interrogated mishi.

" Mishi, this is Akane. I don't exactly know how to handle all this right now; I thought I lost her long ago. How could I ever thank you for taking care of her?" answered ranma.

" Well… first of all you could explain a little about how she got in the Mts. And how you guys met. Other than that, truthfully you already helped me by finding her. We just didn't know where to put her once she woke up, if she even spoke English or if she even remembered where she lived. So I guess I should be thanking you." replied mishi.

Therefore, ranma and ryoga took turns in explaining everything that happened since they met to the Phoenix Mts.

" Wow, no wonder you guys are so –active- lets just say. Sounds like you never told her how you felt Ranma, until it was too late. You guys really had an incredible life, always competing for attention. I don't think she will recognize anything when she wakes up, so it's up for you guys to tell everybody she knows about this."

Ranma hadn't thought of it, how would his family react? He was going to need ryoga's help.

" We'll think of this later, right now what matters is Akane and her life." responded ranma. Ryoga nodded his head in agreement. Ryoga and ranma seemed to have finally found their joy back.

For the next few weeks ranma and ryoga went to visit akane for hours. They worried so much about her, they often went alone talking to her but this time they went together.

" So what now ranma? What are we suppose to tell your family or do you just want to wait until she wakes up?" asked ryoga.

" I don't know ryoga, I figured I'd just wait till she wakes up. But then again if she dies, they'll never forgive me for not telling them. But that's not my top priority right now I'm worried about how she'll be when she does wake up."

" She got so much more beautiful, not that she wasn't already, its just that now she looks more mature." pointed out ryoga.

" Ya she looks just like when I first met her, just more mature like you said. I don't know how I ever lived without her…"

" Look Ranma I still love akane but I wont fight with you anymore. I lost her, but then again I never had her. All I'm saying is you two are meant to be together it just wouldn't right trying to separate you guys. I might envy you from time to time but as long as she's happy I'm happy two get it? So ranma basically im saying that if its needed go beyond the impossible to fight for her life, even if it means your own, I know I will." stated ryoga.

" Look, I'm touched but that wont mean we wont be friends like we are now just because she came back, does it? Cause if it does, I'll always regret it. I mean of course I promise to do that but if it means you giving up and saying your last words then leaving, just because I' m with her its not worth it. It's not worth losing a friendship over.."

" Ya, ya I figured you would say something like that. I just had to make sure you had a commitment to akane before you guys were officially together. Don't worry ranma I told you already I know akane is lost to me as a girlfriend, but I know she isn't as a friend. Besides its way too fun picking on you when I'm bored." cut in ryoga.

Ranma smirked at his comment, same old ryoga….

" Say ryoga I've been thinking, do you think we should tell the family?"

" Well I think you should, but you said to put it off till later. Why the change?" responded ryoga

" I don't know, but I think they deserve to know. They are lonely and desperate as it is, they need some stress killer. You know what? I'm gonna call them tonight and you'll come with me. It's time we told em."

Ryoga didn't have time to respond because ranma was already out of site. Class went slowly for ranma today and joey was starting to notice it.

" So ranma, why the anxious face? Looks like your gonna tell everybody the world is going to end or something."

" Joey you'll know tomorrow but my family is probably going to come here after what I'm gonna tell em."replied ranma.

The bell rang and ranma bolted out the door and to ryoga's class.

" Come on ryoga its 7:30 we need to call them before 8:00. Don't make me do this P-chan." A smug ranma said.

" Your gonna regret that ranma, I told you not to call me that in public." Shot an angry/challenging ryoga.

Then they both bolted out of school and into their dorms.

" Dang it's so easy to make you angry little piggy."stated ranma. "Humph…" replied ryoga. Ranma then went and took the phone, he looked at it unsure then started dialing, looking anxious as the phone rung in his ear.

Hello? answered a familiar sweet voice.

" Hi kasumi, it's me ranma. How's it goin?"

fine, everything's fine. How are you ranma? It's been a while since you called us, we were starting to worry.

" Oh no need for that, I've just been busy that's all just very busy. Is nabiki there?"

Yes she just got out of the shower, here let me get her for you…

Hello ranma.

" Hey nab, say uh.. how's it goin?"

I should be asking you the same ranma, now I know you have something important for me to hear, so just say it and stop wasting my time.

" Alright nab, this is going to shock you somewhat so sit down." Ordered ranma, nabiki absentmindedly did as told.

" Ok, nabiki over here we have a friend named mishi and…"

Mishi? Mishi Shonoke?

" ya that's it, why do you know her?"

Well of course, she went to designing school with me for four years then I went up in high school, her father is an archeologist right? Anyways get to the point ranma.

" Well since you already know, her father studied the Phoenix Mts. About two years ago."

…..Yes, yes go on.

" so then he found a whole part of the Mts. Collapsed, but he went to check it out anyway. There he found a girl about 16 under rocks, she is now in a coma but still alive."

That, that girl is, is she…?"

" She's akane nabiki, akane is alive."

How did this happen ranma? I though you saw her die in your arm's, so how?

" She was in a heart shock, they found her two hours after, but by some miracle her heart started beating again, it's strange because Drs. Say she should have died."

Ranma, this is wonderful!!! Daddy is going to be so happy when he finds out, let me tell him, I'll put him on in just a second…….

(crying)… Ranma… (Sniff) this is just the happiest day of my sorry life. (Sniff) When can we come over? I need to see (sniff) my little (sniff) girl alive…(more crying)

(Sob).. dad is very emotional ranma and of course he wants to come over as soon as he can. But we have to tell a few more people about akane's return. Ranma I feel it's only right if I told ukyo and shampoo about this. They have changed after all. Please ranma don't worry I'll make sure they don't cause trouble. asked Kasumi.

" Kasumi, I don't like the idea so much. I guess you are right though, they do have to know. It should be interesting to see how much they actually changed."

Well I guess it will take about a month to tell everybody and to recover. So thats probably how much time you have until we come over ranma. I can't wait to see akane again.

Well ranma we'll see you in about a month. Take good care of akane for us wont you? See ya, I'll tell your father about all this ok? Bye

Ranma was somewhat surprised at all their reaction, he expected it to be more emotional then quick to the chase. He was also thinking of where they would stay and how they would all act when they saw her.

" So ranma what happened? Did they have a fit?" Questioned ryoga, then all of a sudden mishi walked in with joey and diana.

" Hey guys, joey told me that your family might come over, but then why?"asked mishi.

" Okay, all of you sit down. I have a lot concerning mostly mishi, ryoga and I. You all now by now akane is very familiar with ryoga, and me but awhile ago we all thought she was dead. Now I told all of you our life history and all right? But the big deal was that my family didn't know about her being alive. Mishi you know Tendou Nabiki right?"

" Well ya we went to school together for four years. Now I see how you know her, man the world is a small place. But I mean I haven't spoken to her in years." Answered mishi.

" Well ya, you could say that I'm related. But akane is her little sister, as you know. So I felt guilty not telling them about her and I called them about ten minutes ago. They were shocked but quickly asked if they could come over, and they said they would tell my former fiancées sorta speak, about it."

"WHAT???" they all said in unison.

"Ranma why? You know what shampoo and ukyo would do if they came back right? Why they might even try to kill akane to get you. Besides why would you want to bother them? They already have a life of their own. Also what's that about the family coming over? Where would they stay I don't know ranma, sometimes it just seems you never think." Proclaimed ryoga.

"hum, he does have a point, although I am happy nabiki will come, there is just no way they could fit in one dorm. All hotels are very expensive around here, but maybe I could work out something. My apartment is big enough to fit them all they could just stay there. But all the same I don't think it's a good idea telling your former fiancées ranma, they may just cause trouble." Stated mishi.

" I agree with mishi, but neither the less it will be great to meet the gang you had nerima. You all just fit in a martial arts group right? It's great you'll have an exiting life a again." Said joey.

" Ya I mean I've always wanted to meet the people since you always talk about them. I'm very exited about it, but I still agree with joey , mishi, and ryoga, it will be very dangerous having them here if they are as crazy as you say." Pointed out diana.

Ryoga and ranma just stayed quiet, none of them obviously knew what kind of life they would have if they all came back here. Sure mishi could have everybody stay at her place, but did she know there were chances of her apartment being damaged? But hey, they would just have to take the chance the only worry they both really had is shampoo and ukyo.

**1 month later.**

Ranma, ryoga, zoa, diana, and joey were all walking towards the school when ranma heard a familiar noise.

-dring, dring-

He turned around and received the traditional amazon glomp but it wasn't as affectionate as before. He slowly pushed away and recognized his glomper, shampoo. She looked very different her face was thinner and she didn't have the two buns on her hair it was all down. Ranma noticed she was a little taller and by the way she aproched him, stonger. She smiled at him, but not that old smile that said-your mine- more of a –great to see you again- smile.

" Hello ranma, shampoo happy to see you. Have lot's to tell you, but first want to make sure akane alive."

" wow shampoo it's great to see you two you've changed. But I wont let you harm akane if that's what you came for."

" oh no, shampoo not here to cause trouble. Haave great news but want to see akane, have something to tell her in private." Replied shampoo, she then turned around and saw many new faces, but recognized one.

" hello ryoga, how you been? Shampoo missed you two." Said shampoo with her still broken English.

" ya , hi shampoo. So what's your plan? Are you gonna move here or something? Where's mousse and da old hag, did they even come here or stay behind in china?" Asked ryoga rather rudly.

Shampoo looked very sad at what ryoga had asked. " no shampoo came alone, mousse come here later and cologne.. Great grandmother died one year after we come back to china." Answered shampoo.

"WWWHHHAAATTTTT?? COLOGNE DIED?" asked both ranma and ryoga.

" yes of old age. Great grandmother taught shampoo all she knows. Shampoo still very sad, great grandmother was very respected in our village. She remembered with statue we build on her grave. She told shampoo to tel ranma that she was proud even though not husband. She want ranma to visit clan so he could be honored, because ranma beat great grandmother in battle." Explained shampoo.

" were sorry shampoo, yes I will come to china as soon as akane wakes up, but right now I need you to meet my new friends, well some of them anyways. This is mishi, nabiki's friend, joey, zoa, and diana, guys this is amazon shampoo." Introduced ranma.

They were all silent, joey especially was shocked by shampoo's beauty. Why did ranma pass her up? Was akane even more beautiful?

Diana, and zoa couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the beautiful amazon that stood before them. To them ranma had to be a real player to get a girl like that, was akane also this pretty?

As for mishi, she just stared interestingly at the amazon. She could picture her as a really good model and found that she could get a prize for keeping her in her apartment.

"Nihao" shampoo simply said, then she turned her attention back to ranma and ryoga.

" shampoo want to see akane now, is only reason why made long trip to America. Shampoo no cause trouble." Demanded shampoo.

" yes of course, we were just about to visit her with everybody. Come on shampoo, let's go." Answered ranma they all followed.


	6. ch6 reunions

**Ch 6 reunions.**

(a/n, hey, ok this is better, I'm back with a new chappy and I fixed all my previous problems. Since I cant even have my own clothing and room, what makes you think I can possibly have Ranma ½? In other words, it does not belong to me. Enjoy.)

Joey was trying to imagine what akane was like, same as diana and zoa. Michi however was making was making plans in her mind. When they got there, everybody's eyes went on Shampoo, they could tell she was not from here, with that they took advantage and tried asking her out. By the time Ranma and everyone got to the room, shampoo was exhausted from saying no to tall the date proposals. Ranma slowly opened the door and let everyone in first, then he turned on the lights.

Shampoo quickly went over to the bed and inspected akane. She saw how beautiful akane got, with her long hair, slim body and tallness.

" Akane in coma? When you think she wake up? How long she been in coma?" asked shampoo.

" Ya, she's been in a coma for about two years now, the Drs. are losing hope that she well ever wake up, but of course were not giving up." answered ryoga.

" Akane got very beautiful ranma, you very lucky. Treat her with respect okay? Shampoo hope akane wake up soon, have something to tell her." She then turned her eyes back on akane wondering what the former rival would turn out like.

Joey now understood why ranma chose akane, she was very stunning maybe more than shampoo. Why couldn't he be ranma?

That's it ranma was definitely a player to get both akane and shampoo, or did every Asian women look this way? Diana and zoa were convinced ranma was a chick magnet.

Ranma however wondered what shampoo had to tell akane and why she was being so nice to her. Ryoga was very impressed by shampoo's looks and attitude, what had madder her change so much?

All of a sudden, the door opened and a person with chestnut hair and a giant spatula came in. Ukyo instantly went over to ranma and gave him a fierce hug.

" Ukyo, how did you get here?" Said a very surprised ranma as he squeezed out of her arms. She changed slightly, she wore a tank top with baggy pants and wristbands. It also looked like she had a brand new spatula, she tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Hey ranma, how I missed you. I got all the info from kasumi and figured you would be here. I also admit that I wanted to see how akane was doing, but it was mostly you." Explained ukyo. Ryoga loved her new looks, she was very pretty like that. Joey was now the most envying person in the world. He has shampoo, akane and ukyo? What made him attract all the beautiful girls? Joey was sick to the stomach.

Oh my god, now ukyo?? How many more does ranma have? It looks like they're all models or something, how could he possibly get all of them? Zoa and diana were just in aw.

Mishi however was observing ukyo very intently. Shampoo, ukyo and akane might be a very big help to her. Ukyo turned to see ryoga and shampoo. Shampoo walked up to her first however.

"Nihao ukyo, shampoo surprised to see you here. Come to get ranma? Or moved on?"

" Hi shampoo, ya I guess I do want ranma back, just as you do I'm sure. But you know I don't want it like before. You look good though shampoo, where's everybody?" Asked Ukyo.

" Ukyo wrong, shampoo no want ranma back. But ukyo no should want ranma back either. Akane alive now, ranma no giver her up. Mousse will come here soon but great grandmother dead. Shampoo no want trouble but if ukyo want to attack akane shampoo no let you."

" Cologne is dead??? I'm sorry shampoo, but your lying right? You don't want ranma back? Why? Who could of ever taken his place in your heart? Nevertheless, yes I would attack akane if she stands in my way. Only I wont do it while she is in a coma."

" Ukyo, shampoo no lie, somebody did take ranma's place in shampoo's heart. Shampoo no tell who, need to tell akane something first. But shampoo only worry about akane when in coma about you. If akane awake then can take ukyo on easily." Implied shampoo.

" Since when did you take akane's side anyways? She was always a nuisance to both of us, but I guess if you've really changed that much I wont bother with you. But I have gotten much stronger since last time shampoo so beware. "

" Is ukyo making threat to shampoo? shampoo always been stronger than ukyo. But shampoo also got special training in clan, so much, much stronger two. Don't even try to battle Amazon leader ukyo, you no stand chance."

" fine shampoo, in this case I challenge you to a battle."

" Shampoo accept challenge."

Zoa, diana, mishi, ryoga, and ranma were listening to the conflict. What was that about shampoo loving another and being Amazon leader? Zoa, diana, and mishi were scared, even though they weren't martial arts experts they could sense shampoo and ukyo were very strong. As for ranma, ryoga and joey, they wanted to see exactly how much stronger they both got. So they all followed the two rivals into their battlefield.

When shampoo and ukyo got to the field, they got into their battle stance. Shampoo bowed then just stood , it made ukyo angry that she got so calm while facing her. So she attacked straight for shampoo's head. Shampoo made an enormous leap but ukyo sensed she was behind, so she swung her spatula and landed the hit. Shampoo flew in the air, she quickly recovered though and made another leap in front of ukyo. It took ukyo by complete surprise so she ducked and kicked shampoo, which shampoo managed to block. Then all of a sudden shampoo disappeared but ukyo felt all of her body being kicked and punched and she fell. Shampoo reappeared but was surprised to see ukyo still standing. Ukyo concentrated all her chi and attacked shampoo with her spatula, shampoo fell. She however stood up again, tripped ukyo, and hit three pressure point, two on her neck, and one on her abdomen. Ukyo could feel all her chi and energy sucking out of her then collapsed unconscious . Shampoo bowed again and started heading towards the audience.

" Somebody take ukyo to nurse. She recover in a day, shampoo sorry it come to this."

" Shampoo how did you get so strong? You beat ukyo in less then 5 minutes, and god knows she's improved." Asked ranma, ryoga took ukyo to the nurse with all the others.

" Shampoo tell ranma later, all shampoo can tell now is that she is new Amazon leader. This battle very easy for shampoo, but shampoo use two new techniques. The shoten Kama which is disappear and hit opponent 150 times on whole body. Also the San gomo which is hit opponent on three pressure points for them to lose chi, and energy. ( I made up both techniques, San means 3 in Japanese, so ya.-) Ukyo very persistent, shampoo surprised she withstand shoten kama. " answered shampoo.

Now Joey knew what kind of martial artists they are, and they are to be feared. Diana was stunned by shampoo and ukyo's powers, but mostly shampoo, seeing how ukyo got beat made her fear the Amazon. In her opinion, nobody from the outside could beat them.

" Shampoo, I noticed that ukyo learned how to use chi. She used it to hit you with the spatula, you know the spatula actually contained the chi. I wonder what kind of training she did. " observed ranma.

" Ranma right, but ranma don't know how powerful ukyo's chi attack really is. It much much more powerful than you think. It could of killed shampoo if hit with full power. Shampoo not sure if akane could handle ukyo now. Ukyo become very dangerous." Implied shampoo.

"If she even tries to touch akane…." said ranma, then at that same moment the dr.came running towards them and mentioned for them to follow. They did as told when they got to akane's room, ranma worried.

" Mr. Saotome, we have been receiving very strange symptoms from akane's mind for the first few months she's been here. We are sorry we did not inform you but we wanted to know more about it, so I called my friend Dr.Jitzu. He is a specialist of spiritual minds and energy, he did researches and ms.Tendo has a very unusual thing lets just say for people to possess while in coma's."

" What kind of unusual thing? Is it dangerous?" Asked ranma.

" Actually no, but as I did my research I found that Ms.Tendo is training in her mind. What I mean is that when she wakes up she might have supernatural skills, physically and mentally. Because of her training, she will never lose shape in any ways, you should be very proud of her Mr. Saotome." Informed Dr. Jitzu.

" So basically it's just like she's training her body if she was alive?"

" Well yes and no, you see Mr. Saotome, ms.Tendo is training her body by using her mind. So her mind is keeping her body in shape. But in doing so her mind learns to train in combat as well. What I mean to say basically, in short her mind is being trained as well, it is as much useful as is her body in combat, fights, and protection. She basically learned some sorts of psychic powers, this means it will put her in a brand new level of skills. The only way Ms. Tendo could of started doing this is if she had a very vital life before she fell in this tragic coma, and was willing to fight to become stronger." Explained Dr.Jitzu.

" Shampoo heard the same story from great grandmother, she told shampoo that when a warrior was unconscious or sick for many days they trained spiritually. When warrior wake up, have new powers to fight, then become high skilled worrier worthy of leader."

" So akane will be very strong when she wake up? Just because she had a strong will to keep learning to fight?" asked ranma.

" Yes, that is the case. You will not be deceived if you challenge Ms.Tendo after her awakening, however the catch is that she will only awake once satisfied with herself and her abilities. Until then she will keep on training." Answered Dr.Jitzu.

-That's my girl..- Thought ranma, soon after he decided he should get back to his dorm. Shampoo went to meet mishi so she could stay at her place; ukyo was in the nurse's office still recovering. Later on, ryoga went in the dorm and flipped the lights on. Ranma was already awake and explained all that happened. Ryoga of course was very shocked, but he understood.

" So how's ukyo?" asked ranma

" Well shampoo drained all her energy, incredible huh?"

" Ya but I still want to know how she learned what she knows." Replied ranma.

" Well we'll figure out soon enough, but let's go to sleep ok? I'm warn out." Suggested ryoga.

The next day they both went over to mishi's to see who it was going but when they went there ranma was shocked to see his whole family came.

" ARIGATO RANMA!!!" Welcomed soun.

Ranma just came in, and then he remembered this was the time they were supposed to come.

" Hey, what's up ranma? You look stunned to see us." Said nabiki as he sat down.

" Ya I guess, I mean everybody's changed. Especially you nab, your hair is longer and you have a wedding ring on your finger." Implied ranma.

" Well ya, kuno asked if I could marry him so I did, I didn't want to tell you ranma. Only because I guess you wouldn't exactly be thrilled with kuno and kodachi being new members of the family. But don't worry she is still in the asylum for a long time." Explained nabiki.

" oh… So, is kuno here? Did some sense finally hit him that me and the pigtailed goddess are the same?" asked ranma. Then kuno appeared behind Genma/panda.

" So, Ranma saotome, are the rumor's true? That my beloved spirited flower is still in this treached world? Or is it just your cheap black magic at work again?" Asked the kendo martial artist.

" Ya, ya, it's true alright. But if you even as to lay a finger on her, I'll offer you a free trip back to Nerima footway express." Warned ranma.

" Do not fret saotome ranma, her heavenly face alone would bring me sheer joy." Expressed kuno, which afterwards earned him an elbowing from nabiki, and two eye rolls from ranma and ryoga. After a bunch of reunion talking and kasumi's cooking, (which by the way was ranma's favorite part.) ranma and ryoga returned to their dorm. It was going to be the longest year ever.

A/n wow, another chappy is done, I have found it hard for me to update anything lately so it's a great accomplishment for me. So then again, please please please readers press that review button, and keep in mind to keep it friendly.-

Ok well anyways, I'm off to sleep, until next time.

**huggles )**


End file.
